Time Lady
by DemeterChild
Summary: Tacky title, hopefully good story. Takumi... NO FLAMES. THEY WILL BE IGNORED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

Takuya looked down the corridor, hoping to find what he expected.

Kouji's random guesses of what could be there:

A digimon

A trainer and a digimon

A man eating birthday cake (just for sarcasm)

Takuya's future wife

Fanfiction authors flaming this particular story

None of the above

Anyway, the group was hoping to find a mysterious lady who had traveled through time for years and someone who could freely travel through both Earth and the Digital World.

She had left them a message only 30 minutes ago, saying she was somewhere in Canal Mansion, home of a good, rarely heard of friend of JP's, Lita. She had given the group permission to enter, but only until they found the mysterious 'lady'. If they needed to stay a bit longer, she had only one room available, of which they all had to share, despite the constant complaints from Zoe and Takuya, of course. Besides that, the reason they needed to find her was she held the data to a strange digimon that would, once released,

Wait to destroy the digital world, and then make sure that every bit of the digidestined was only a piece of sand. This of course even meant the original digidestined,

Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Kari, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy.

Everyone took a step down the hall, revealing a giant warp hole that was sucking the group to their doom. They held on to the steady furniture, so they wouldn't get pulled in. Kouichi, the closest to the warp hole, muttered,

"Found her warp hole."

Takuya was bracing himself to getting sucked in, because he was holding onto the worst possible thing in this situation. He was gripping a coffee table. It was already sliding in, and if anyone let go, they would either meet paradise or their ultimate doom. He decided to risk it and grab Zoe's already waiting hand. As his hand reached hers, Lita found them and laughed. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Izumi."

She glared at Lita. "He's not my boyfriend!"

They held onto each other, hoping that this would end. It only got worse. The warp's 234 mph winds were increasing to 1000 mph. Their voices were drowned out and Takuya's grip was loosening, obviously. Tommy desperately tackled Lita, sending her into the warp, along with him. Takuya was now screaming his head off, his grip no longer useful.

"Takuya!" she yelled, as he spun around the room, stepping on JP's head and bumping into Kouji. None of them could believe that curiosity literally killed the cat.

They hated how stupid they were to even step into the waiting path of a death-wind warp,

of course. Takuya disappeared into it as well, but Zoe made a move and let go with him.

Kouji tried to stop her, and help Takuya, but neither task was possible.

They were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Zoe's POV

We landed in a large field, with daises and trees dotting the landscape. Takuya let out a muffled protest from under me. I quickly got up and said sorry before we walked around, completely confused. "Either we're dead and being judged right now, or we just ended up in a really girly field in the near future." He muttered, picking a daisy and looking out across the land. I nodded, and then saw a family laughing and having a picnic on the edge of the field. "Maybe they know!" I shouted, running alongside him. "If they do, we hopefully aren't dead." Takuya stopped me from running any further. "They're walking towards us."

He was right. The dad and mom, who looked strangely familiar, walked up to us and inspected us as if we were at the airport and we had a metal watch in our pocket during the security check. When they looked at us, I finally knew who they were. Us in the future. It was strange. The older Takuya smiled. "I knew this would happen! You owe me, Miss Izumi." The older I handed him money, and he placed it in his pocket.

They had wedding rings on their fingers. I looked at them for so long, I almost didn't see Lita playing with the kids. Takuya pointed at them, and ran over. He immediately got tackled by two of them, and I laughed, and then followed. "Lita, what the heck did you do?!" I asked her, pointing at the land around us. Suddenly, Kouichi appeared, followed by Kouji. They walked over, and asked us a few questions, if not more than 12.

"Where are we?"

"Who are they?"

"What's with the daisies?"

"Why is an author controlling us?"

"Why is Takuya being tackled by his kids?"

"Are those his kids?"

"Again I ask where we are."

"Shut up, Kouichi!"

That's all. Anyway, after I answered them, I took a look at Takuya. He was covered in marker drawings and fake tattoos that said stuff like: "I heart mommy-kins" and "Takumi 4 ever" and finally: "I am stupid."

Behind me, Tommy fell on top of Kouichi, and, JP fell on Kouji, which made him pretty angry. I was the only one not affected by anything except time warps so far. Life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I do not own digimon

Me: I do not own digimon. There. I said it.

Kouichi: Your sad about it, aren't you? I would be. I mean, if I was real and all.

Kouji: You are real. Just like us all. Just not alive.

Me: Right.

(A/N: Xmon is made up… hehe..)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Takuya's POV

Stupid kids… I mean, would you like to get tackled by a mob of mentally disturbed children then get tattooed?

Yeah. I thought so.

So, when I noticed Zoe wasn't affected, I made sure she would. "Hey, kids! I'll let you call me stupid for the rest of my miserable life if you tattoo Zoe!" I had yelled.

They grabbed the permanent markers and chased her around. Kouji smiled, which was unlike him, then looked around, his smile disappearing. "Takuya, the parents are gone…"

JP warned, pointing around the area.

I nodded, and then walked around, keeping an eye out. I saw three figures moving in the bushes, and ran after them. I found out they were two boys and a girl, all about our age.

Once I got them to stop, out of the sight of the others, the tallest, and a girl, walked up to me and said: "Hello. My name is Minerva, but you can call me Minnie. The morons behind me are Jake and Mike."

The two boys, who were obviously Jake and Mike, looked angry. She just turned to them and glared. "You two even called yourselves that when we battled that stupid Xmon, so be quiet."

Then she turned to me again. "Takuya, is it?" I nodded, and then asked her, "Why and how are you here?"

She smiled. "I'm no stranger to this place, as neither are you. My job here is to map out the digital world. The only reason you have never seen me or my allies is because we go undercover, as digimon. I go as a gatomon, if have you ever heard of one. Even my disguise is unfamiliar. I hide and sneak around."

"How do you turn into that?" I asked, confused as ever. Minerva continued. "It is a secret, Takuya. You must not know until the time is right. Besides, I only have a few miles left until I have finished this Area. Jake and Mike map it out along with me, and

I need to get this to my boss."

"Who is your boss?" Kouji asked, followed by the others. The kids were nowhere to be found. Something in her pocket glowed. Minerva pulled it out. It was a circular disk, with buttons and a screen, and then finally a map that was showing her a current status, then finally a message. She read it, then waved goodbye, Jake and Mike pulling out a similar device. They followed not long after, soon disappearing behind a forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own… right

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own… right?

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Yes! I finally have an idea in my head and I am going to update all the stories I still have interest in! **

**WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK… NOT!**

**Do you ever get tired of Koumi/Sorato? I do! If you do, get the Moon gunshot, a special weapon to delete the brains of the Koumi/Sorato fans! They not only will forget who they are, but what Koumi/Sorato even is! Call 124-234-POOP, and soon you'll have the advantage, other pairing fans! Again, that number is 124-234-POOP!**

_**Wearenotresponsibleforsideeffectssuchasmutations,constipation,purestupidity,**_

_**Orcancer.Thepriceis45.94butifyoucallnow,we'lldoubletheofferandlowerthepriceby12bucks!That'sright…12bucks!Callnow!**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zoe finally got free, running over to Takuya. "Who were they?"

Takuya shrugged, and then said, "We need to find the time lady! She could be anywhere, and we have hardly started!"

"I know, but how? We're in the middle of a field in who-knows-where, and I'm hungry!" she wailed.

He grinned. "This way."

Takuya held up a small chain with a shining blue charm on it, shaped like a water droplet.

"This day will fulfill the destiny of the water warrior, Skye! In the dark, you shall find the help you need, though it is not what you heed. Your trust, loyalty and friendship shall be tested, as your feelings! In your darkest hour, only the bond between you shall save thee!" he yelled, the charm continuing its glow.

"What?" Kouichi yelled, confused. Suddenly, a girl with light blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a tall, athletic figure appeared. She was about their age.

"I'm still confused!" Kouichi yelled again. Skye landed on top of him, their lips brushing against each others. They blushed, and then Takuya snickered and repeated the chant.

"In your darkest hour," Skye murmured, her eyes shining. She didn't realize her arms were around Kouichi. "That's it! The time lady isn't even human or a digimon… she's only data! Plus, our darkest hour will be the time the friendship, trust, and loyalty between us all will be tested… and Takuya, we all know you and Izumi like each other."

The two blushed desperately.


End file.
